


On A Cold Autumn Day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also hot chocolate, Cold Weather, Lots of blankets and kisses, M/M, and hugs, and pissed off clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is cold so Magnus starts piling blankets on him to warm him up.





	On A Cold Autumn Day

**Author's Note:**

> i was cold while writing this and still am. brrrrrrrrrr

Alec shuddered, feeling cold and he curled up next to Magnus tighter, teeth chattering as he wanted to warm himself up and the warlock looked over at his boyfriend. Magnus was warm to the touch, but it still wasn’t enough and the hunter whined, Magnus chuckling. The two of them were currently out in the park and the Shadowhunter was freezing his ass off. It felt awesome being out in autumn, because Alec loved autumn to be honest, but what he didn’t like was how cold it was and he wrapped his arms around his warlock, keeping him as his own personal heating pad and he kept pouting when he heard Magnus chuckling and he rolled his eyes.

Did Magnus think this was funny? Easy for him to say. He was a warlock, he could easily keep himself warm with his magic, but Alec couldn’t and he was shuddering, so he just buried his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and stayed like that, smiling into the neck as he took in a deep breath and smelled sandalwood. He was happy for the moment, but then the wind got stronger and he felt cold again, rolling his eyes. He was wearing far too little clothes, he knew that. Magnus was trying to warn him, but he didn’t listen and now he was suffering because he was too stubborn before.

“Aw, you’re freezing, Angel,” said Magnus and then grinned when he saw Alec shooting a glare at him and he just pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh too much, but Alexander was just adorable. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were red from the cold and he just wrapped his own arm around him and tried to warm him up a little bit. “I told you that you need more clothes,” he then said and Alec rolled his eyes. “Yet you didn’t listen,” he said and Alec grumbled under his breath. Fine, whatever. Magnus was right, like he usually was and he then clicked with his tongue.

“Okay, fine, you were right. Happy?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, happy that Alexander admitted  he was right and he then straightened himself up on the bench, Alec pouting when the comfortable heat and warmth was gone. “I’m freaking freezing my ass off, help Magnus,” whined Alec and Magnus nodded, snapping with his fingers and summoned Alec’s jacket that was up in his loft and Alec quickly put it on. However, because he had been exposed to the cold for so long, he was still freezing and Magnus chewed on his lower lip.

“Aw, still cold?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, sneezing cutely and Magnus chuckled. “Leave it all to me, Angel. I’ll warm you up,” he said and Alec felt his cheeks reddening from embarrassment then, his mind in the gutter and Magnus knew all about the dirty things that were going on in his boyfriend’s mind at the moment. He had been dating Alexander long enough to know his boyfriend down to the tee and he just grinned. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Alexander, we’re in public,” he said playfully and Alec’s eyes widened.

“No, I didn’t mean-”

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” said Magnus with a wink and then snapped with his fingers before Alec had the chance to complain and summoned Alexander’s favourite blanket from the loft and Alec’s smile brightened the whole New York at the moment and he quickly snuggled next to Magnus as he wrapped the blanket around themselves and Magnus happily smiled when his boyfriend was more than happy to share the blanket with him. “Aw, your hands are still kind of cold,” he then said as he took Alec’s hand into his own and summoned a scarf for his boyfriend as well, wrapping it around his neck, making Alexander all cosy and the hunter smiled.

“Much better,” said Alec as he was slowly starting to warm up after all, but Magnus was nowhere near being done. His angel was still shaking a little bit, so he summoned a knitted hat for Alec as well, putting it onto his head and then summoned a pair of fluffy gloves as well. After he made sure that Alec was wearing all of that, he summoned another blanket and wrapped only Alec with it. In the end, Alec looked just ridiculous sitting there in the middle of the park, with piles of blankets on top of him, scarf, a hat and gloves. Full anti cold package and Magnus then touched Alec’s cheek, which was now warm to the touch and he happily smiled.

“Ah, now you’ve finally warmed up,” said Magnus and Alec shifted his gaze down when he saw that strangers were now looking at them and he cleared his throat, feeling hot. Yep, he was too warm now, but he didn’t have the heart to tell that to Magnus as the warlock’s protective side was no joke as he kept tucking the blanket around him and Alec just laughed.

“Magnus, slow down. I’m good now. And looking kind of ridiculous,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a serious look, shaking his head.

“I can’t have you catching a cold,” said Magnus seriously, but then smiled and he placed a kiss on top of Alec’s warm lips and he smiled, going under the blanket again and he placed his head on of Alec’s shoulder, who felt as a giant teddy bear at the moment, all warm and cosy to cuddle with, Magnus smiling when he felt Alec pressing a kiss on top of his forehead. Suddenly, he thought of the finishing touch that he forgot about earlier and he straightened himself up, snapping his fingers and summoned two cups of hot chocolate, Alec laughing out loud. “There, now it’s perfect,” he said and smiled as the smell of hot chocolate filled the air. He then snapped his fingers again and added tiny marshmallows into Alec’s as he knew how much his boyfriend loved those.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” said Alec with a dopey smile and Magnus smiled back.

“I know,” said the warlock with a wink. The two of them then clinked their mugs together and just continued enjoying their time in the park. As they had been so caught up in their own little world, they had completely forgotten that they came to the park with Jace and Clary, who were sitting on a bench next to theirs. They were only reminded of their friends after Alec heard Jace’s whining and both of them looked to their way.

“Oh, right, Jace and Biscuit are here too,” said Magnus with a smile, Alec not really caring as he was too lost into his hot chocolate, but then started snickering when he looked at their way and it seemed like Clary wasn’t all that amused. Clary saw how Magnus took care of Alec when he was feeling cold and as she was freezing her ass off as well, she wanted that Jace would at least wrap an arm around her, but nope. He was far too busy with complaining about their latest mission and Clary clicked with her tongue, feeling annoyed.

“Jace, I’m cold,” she said and looked at her boyfriend, then looked at Magnus and Alec, hoping that he would get the hint. She thought that it would be romantic if he hugged and snuggled her, but nope. As dense as Jace was, he didn’t really get where she was going with that and she rolled her eyes. “Jace,” she hissed and then smacked his shoulder.

“Ouch, what?” said Jace and rolled his eyes. “I’ve heard you the first time,” he said and Clary took in a deep breath as she reminded herself that Jace wasn’t the brightest of the bulbs.

“Yes,” said the red-head and then nodded. “So,” she said and smiled, batting her eyelashes as she wanted to turn on her charms, but for some reason, her idiotic boyfriend was oblivious to that as well as he just kept frowning. Why was she blinking so much? Ah, had to be the dry eyes, right? It was windy and- “Jace, I’m cold,” she said again, because she was getting quite pissed off and Jace rolled his eyes as she wasn’t listening to his whining anymore.

“Well, fuck,” said Jace. “I can’t control the weather, Fray,” shot back Jace and Clary’s jaw dropped, Alec and Magnus laughing on the bench and Alec then perked up, because he wanted to see this. It was going to be _gold._ You did not cross Biscuit off so easily, was what he learned and Magnus whistled, shaking his head.

“Oh, he’s gonna get it,” said Magnus with a chuckle.

Clary crossed her arms on top of her chest and then stood up, walked over to Magnus and Alec. Magnus grinned, while Alec was just holding back his laughter. “Trouble in paradise?” asked Alec as he tried not to laugh out too much, but when he saw the pissed expression on Clary’s face he lost it and she nodded.

“I’ll say,” said Clary and glared at Jace, who was now looking like a lost puppy. “I’ve listened to him complaining for two hours straight yesterday and three more today,” she said as she was just… she needed a break. She loved Jace, but she needed to get a break. He was complaining over the smallest of things and she was done with him. “He’s just so… I mean I can’t just… and ugh,” she said and Magnus laughed.

“Wanna join us?” asked Magnus and made a space between him and Alec for her. Alec didn’t seem to mind it and allowed Biscuit to seat in between them, making sure she was under their blanket as well and Clary was immediately in a better mood. Alec glanced at Jace, who was watching them with sheer betrayal in his eyes and Alec signed him to come closer; there was still space on their bench and he could squeeze in under the blanket as well. But no, Jace’s big ego was hurt and he much rather sat there on the other bench all alone in the cold.  

“Jace can have that effect on you, yes,” said Alec and Clary chuckled.

“Here you go, Biscuit, one hot chocolate for you too,” said Magnus and summoned Clary her own cup as well, the girl happily taking one big gulp of it and she sighed happily.

“Oh yum,” she said and Jace scoffed.

Eventually Jace got over himself and joined the three of them on the bench as well, apologising to Clary and Magnus took pity on him and gave him a little cup of hot chocolate as well. Enough to please the whiny hunter, Clary and Alec joining their forces to tease Jace just a little bit, but the blond one didn’t take it to heart and just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
